


The Secret

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, More tags as they apply, Mpreg, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***REWRITTEN*** Sam's pregnant but the father of his baby, Gabriel, is nowhere to be found. Oh and if that doesn't make it worse, Dean, doesn't know how the father is. (sorry I kinda suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/gifts).



Gabriel wasn't sure when he became intrigued by Sam Winchester. The first time he met them, he thought they were both pompous jerks, but still…there was something about Sam that caught his attention. He just didn't seem like the hunter type. So he decided to toy with the boys a little. Sure he wanted to see what affect this would have on Sam, but also because he loved toying with hunters. Sure, sticking them in TV Land was a bit much, but still. He found out that even though he couldn't quite tell what was different about Sam, he liked it. This, coincidentally, was why he was standing outside the Winchesters latest motel room. He wanted to know more about the young Winchester and why he seemed to be so…infatuated with him. He hadn't been into anyone, human or otherwise since…

As soon as Dean left to go pick up dinner he popped in on Sam. He chuckled, watching him. Sam was seated on the bed surrounded by books and his laptop. This usually meant he was doing some serious research.

"Need help?" Gabe asked. This wasn't what he had meant to say, but he couldn't take it back.

Sam's eyes shot up and he gasped, "Gabriel," before fumbling for his gun.

Gabe laughed, "Come on Sammy, really? I come in peace and you aim a gun at me? Which of course, you know is about as useful as the humps on a camel's back."

Sam cocked his head, "What?"

Gabe grinned, "Look, let's skip the small talk shall we, big brother's due back soon. I like you Sammy and I'm guessing you like me too."

"What would make you say that?"

Gabe pursed his lips, "Hm, let's see. Well after the Mystery Spot, you and Dean could've tracked me down and "killed me" or how about the fact that after you learned what, who, I was you didn't let Dean kill me."

Sam scowled, "That had nothing to do with like. Believe me, after what you put me through I wanted nothing more than to kill you, but I knew it wouldn't be right."

"Sam, Sam," Gabe tsked as he walked toward the youth, "You've been researching me. Every spare time you get on a hunt or any alone time you get away from your brother, you've been looking me up."

Sam swallowed audibly as Gabriel got in his personal space, "That…I was just doing my homework. You know in case we run into you again."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow, but before Sam could clarify, Gabe kissed him. He pushed Sam against the wall and pulled his body flush up against his as they kissed. Gabe teased Sam's lips begging for entrance and eventually Sam parted his lips as Gabe thrust his tongue into his mouth. Sam, not knowing what to do with his hands, wrapped them around Gabe's neck moaning into the kiss.

Sam didn't understand what was happening. One minute he and Gabriel were talking and the next, he had Gabe's tongue so far down his throat he was surprised he didn't choke on it. However, just as soon as the kiss started, it ended. Gabe pulled back, placed another quick kiss to his swollen lips and smirked.

"We'll finish this later Samsquatch," and with a flap of his wings, disappeared.

Sam blinked, "Wha…?" He was so preoccupied with trying to make sense of what happened that he didn't even hear his brother enter the room. Or the fact that Dean called his name and had been calling his name for the past five minutes.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, walking over and shaking his brother.

"What?"

Dean blinked, "Dude, you were officially zoning out on me man, you okay?"

Sam nodded. He moved away from his brother and after putting away his things, gathered his clothes and went into the shower. Dean frowned but didn't question. He sat down and started on his burger. Truth be told, Sam had been acting a little strange since the last month and he didn't know why.

Sam stood under the spray trying to figure out what had happened. One minute he and Gabe were talking, and the next, Gabe had his tongue so far down his throat, Sam was surprised he didn't choke. Sam sighed as he reached down, grasping his cock and giving it a firm tug. Truth be told, he wasn't trying to research Gabe because he had to, but because he wanted to. He wanted to know everything he could about the archangel. But it was more than that, if he wanted to be honest, he was…infatuated with the archangel. Maybe, he even lusted for him.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

After that initial meeting between him and Gabriel, Sam shouldn't have been shocked to see him in his motel room. But he was. It was a few days later, in another bumfuck town, finishing up a vengeful spirit case. Dean had dropped him off at the room and he went to go to a bar. Sam would've gone with him, but he hadn't been feeling himself since that kiss, but he didn't dare admit it to Dean. So, he shouldn't have been surprised to see Gabe, when he opened up the door, lying on his bed with a lollipop dangling from his mouth.

"Hey Sammy, miss me?"

Sam narrowed his eyes after getting over his initial shock, "No. And quit calling me Sammy, its Sam."

"Right."

Gabe wasted no time and made his way over to Sam. In the blink of an eye, Sam was backed up against the door, mouth being molested by the angel. Unlike Gabe, Sam needed to breathe and he wrenched his mouth away panting heavily. However, before he could speak, Gabe was pulling his shirt off and shoved him down on the bed. He grinned as he pecked Sam's lips.

Sam moaned, arching his back, "Gabe."

"What do you want Sam? Tell me to stop and I'll back off."

"Fuck me, Gabe. Please. Fuck me."

Sam couldn't believe he sounded so…wanton. He told himself after what happened at Stanford he'd never let anyone fuck him again and here he was begging the angel to fuck him. Gabe was all too happy to comply. He stripped Sam from his pants and boxers and moaned appreciatively at his cock which was hard and leaking pre-cum.

"Jeez baby, look how ready for me you are," Gabe spoke, his voice low and husky.

Sam seemed to glow when Gabe called him baby. Gabe noticed and grinned.

"You like that? Me calling you baby?" he asked, stroking Sam's cock.

Sam arched his back and nodded lethargically, "Yes. Gabe, please. Need you."

"Easy Sammy," Gabe kissed him before stepping back and slowly began stripping off his clothes.

Sam gasped when he got a look at Gabe's body. It was impressive. It looked nothing like he imagined. Of course in the back of his mind he knew that this was just a vessel that Gabe was using but still…

Gabe smirked as he lowered himself on the bed. He snapped his fingers and instantly Sam was prepped and ready.

"God, Gabe, just get in me."

Gabe chuckled, "How about we try to leave my father out of the bedroom, huh?"

Sam swallowed as Gabe slowly entered him. It had been so long since he had been…well…penetrated. He wasn't sure if what he did or had done to him at Stanford could be considered sex. He hissed at the stretch of his unused muscles and the burn that went with it.

"Fuck," he groaned.

Gabe grew concerned, "Sam, you okay? Should've told me you were a virgin."

Sam shook his head grunting, "Not. A virgin. Just. Been too long."

Gabe frowned, but at Sam's insistence, continued to push inside until he was balls deep and he bottomed out.

"Oh god. Oh shit, Gabe please."

So Gabe did. He held Sam's hips as he thrust inside, slowly at first to get Sam readjusted to having a cock in him. Sam let his head drop to the pillow. The familiar burn intensifying with each thrust Gabe made, but there was that little spark of pleasure that was starting to build to replace the pain.

"Harder," Sam gasped out.

Clutching Sam's hips hard, Gabe began to pound into him just a bit harder. He switched his angle and began hammering Sam's prostate causing the youth to cry out. Sam clung to Gabe digging his nails into the angel's back. It wasn't long before Sam could feel his orgasm approaching.

"Oh fuck, so close, more Gabe. So close."

"Me too Sammy," Gabe grunted, pounding him harder.

Sam gripped his cock and began jerking it hard and rough. After a couple of tugs, he was cumming, spraying his release all over his stomach. Gabe was right behind him as he thrust once and came inside Sam.

"Wow."

Gabe just snorted. Sam glared before checking his watch, "Dean won't be back for another hour. You…you're gonna hang around for a bit right?"

"Why Sam I'm hurt, you honestly think I'm the bang 'em and leave 'em type like Dean?"

Sam flushed, "Well no, but…"

Gabe just shook his head. He had nowhere special to be so he stayed with Sam and indulged him in some conversation along with having sex at least once more before it was close to the time Dean would be stumbling in.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Over the next several weeks, anytime Dean would be out of the room for a long period of time, Gabe would stop by. The two would have sex, before cuddling and chatting before Dean was due back. This went on for almost a month until Gabe hadn't shown for the past few days. No matter how much Sam prayed to him, he never came. It was also around the time Sam had gotten sick.

He was currently on the floor of their latest motel room bathroom. He had been throwing up all day every day for the last couple days. Dean walked in to find his brother over the toilet again. Sighing, he dropped his store bag on the table and went to Sam.

"Hey, take it easy little brother," he said helping him stand and flushing the toilet.

"I'm fine Dean," Sam pouted as he rinsed out his mouth. "I just have a bug I can't shake."

Dean frowned, touching his forehead, "You don't have a fever, no chills, just…you puking your guts out. Maybe we should take you to a doctor, or better yet, call Cas," he said, handing Sam a ginger ale.

"No, Dean. No doctor and definitely no Cas. I'm fine," he replied, taking the ginger ale and climbed into the bed.

"I'm just worried about you man," Dean sighed, sitting on the edge of his brother's bed.

Sam sighed, "I know Dean, but I'm fine really. It's just a stomach bug. I just need a little rest and I'll be fine."

Dean shook his head, but didn't say anything. He let his brother sleep. He had been worried about his brother since after the TV Land stint but now…his big brother sense was tingling. Something was wrong. More than what Sam was letting on, but he couldn't do anything about it unless Sam talked to him.

"Okay Sammy. I'm gonna go pick up some grub. Call if you need anything."

Sam nodded. He waited until Dean had left before he cried, "Gabe, please, I need you. I don't know what I did to drive you away but I'm sorry."

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Gabe heard the anguish in Sam's voice. He hadn't wanted to desert him but he just couldn't face him. Not now. Not until he got his own feelings under control. At least, that's what he told himself. He knew it was more than that, but he was unwilling to acknowledge that particular fact just yet.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Sam looked up from the book he was reading when Dean entered the motel room, "Hey."

"Hey. You look a little better. You hungry? I bought your favorite rabbit food."

Suddenly, Sam began to feel nauseous again. Something in that bag was making him sick to his stomach as he scrambled from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Unfortunately, not much came out and he just sat there dry heaving.

"That's it, I'm calling Cas."

Sam shook his head, "Dean," he rasped. "Please don't. I'm fine."

"Dude, you are not fine. You call this fine?! Cas!"

A few minutes later, the angel appeared, "What Dean?"

"Look, I know you're busy, but I need you to find out what's wrong with Sam and heal him please. He's claiming he has some sort of bug, but I don't know."

Cas cocked his head in that way he does when he doesn't understand. Dean shook his head.

"Never mind. Can you just heal him?"

Cas frowned but placed a hand on Sam's head and then put a hand on his stomach. His eyes widened and removed his hands, "I cannot heal Sam from this. I'm sorry."

"What? What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Sam is…how you say, with child."

Both Sam and Dean froze, "WHAT?!" they both shouted at the same time.

Suddenly Sam gasped thinking about all those times with Gabe. _This must be why he's avoiding me._ Sam sat down very suddenly.

"How the hell is this even possible, you're a dude for chrissakes. Not to mention, hello, you've had girlfriends. None of this makes sense," Dean paced. "Cas, are you sure?"

"I never lie Dean. Sam is with child and the father is-"

Sam cut him off, "Doesn't matter. It was a one night stand. Thanks Cas."

Cas frowned but then disappeared. Dean, however, didn't stop pacing the floor and sneaking glances at Sam. Sam huffed.

"Go ahead and ask, I know you want to."

Dean sat in the chair by the table, "How is this possible? You're a dude. I thought you were straight. I mean, Jess, Madison, Sarah…"

Sam lowered his eyes. He had hoped to never have this conversation with his brother. He knew Dean would see him as more of a freak. He cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm what's known as a carrier. Its males who were born with an extra gene that allows them to become pregnant. Not all males have this extra gene but about…twenty-five percent of the male population does. I think it might even be less than that."

"Damn."

"Having this gene doesn't make you gay. There are plenty of males who have this gene who are in full heterosexual relationships. It just means you have that ability, it doesn't mean you have to act on it. I didn't find out about it until I was at Stanford. And to answer your other question, I'm bisexual. I had a boyfriend before I met Jess."

Dean just sat looking at his brother trying to process all this information. He couldn't believe how little he really knew about his little brother, "Where you gonna tell me?"

Sam shook his head, "I had hoped not to. No offense, Dean, but I don't need to tell you everything that goes on with my body."

Dean nodded and stood, "Well this seriously changes things."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Hunting."

Sam groaned, "Oh god, Dean, please tell me you're not going to mother hen me to death. I can still do my job. At least…until I can no longer bend down anymore," he teased.

"Sam! This is serious! You're more vulnerable now. Not only do I have to watch out for you, but I gotta watch out for your kid."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "No one asked you to look after me Dean."

"Yeah, well, I'm your big brother, it comes with the job description."

Sam glared, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he shook his head, "I'm going to take a shower."

Once he was safely under the shower spray, Sam cried to Gabe again. Begging him to come down so they could talk.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Gabe hated hearing the pain in Sam's voice. He wanted to go to him but he couldn't. Not yet.

"Why not?" Cas asked, entering the room where Gabe was.

"No offense Cassie, but leave me alone. This is none of your business."

"Gabriel, Samuel is hurting because of you. You deserted him with no explanation. At the very least, he deserves to know why."

"I can't. Not yet."

Cas stared at his brother, "I believe the human emotion you're expressing is fear."

Gabe gave a shallow laugh, "No Cassie, I'm not afraid. Look, like I said, it's not your business. Now if you don't mind…" he replied, gesturing for Cas to leave.

Cas sighed but left his brother alone.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean tried hard not to freak out. But it was difficult. His brother was pregnant for God's sake. But what angered him was that Sam wouldn't tell him who the father was. He didn't believe it came from a one night stand. Sam didn't do one night stands. Sam did relationships. It bothered Dean that Sam didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. He also tried his hardest not to mother hen Sam. But that was also very hard.

"Dean, enough!" Sam shouted. "I'm pregnant, not dying, stop hovering. Stop trying to mother hen me. I'm fine!"

"I'm sorry Sammy, I just…" Dean sighed.

"I get it, Dean but you gotta let up a little. I'm okay. So anything in terms of our next job?"

Dean frowned, "You wanna hunt?"

Sam huffed, "Yes, Dean. I told you I was not going to stop doing my job. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean anything."

"Huh," was all Dean said.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"Nothing it's just…you've always tried to find a way out of hunting and now here's your chance on a gold platter and you're giving it up?"

Sam swallowed. He had his reasons, but he wasn't going to fully disclose them to his brother, "That was then. This is now."

Dean shrugged, "Okay. Fine. I'll see what I can find."

Sam nodded and lay down on the bed feigning sleep. He silently cried and begged Gabe to forgive him.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Gabe hated hearing the pain in Sam's voice as he calls for him or in his mind as he thinks about him. It didn't take him long to acknowledge how he felt about the youngest Winchester and although he accepted it, he couldn't go down and see him and he hated it. It was just too risky.

"No, you just refuse," Cas spoke as he entered the room.

"Don't you have something better to do? Like maybe crush on your human?" Gabe asked, turning around.

Cas cocked his head, "I don't understand that reference."

Gabe sighed, "Cassie, leave me alone."

Cas shook his head, "Gabriel, Sam cries for you every night and you're just going to ignore him? Since when is the messenger of God a coward?"

Gabe glared at his brother, "Watching Castiel, remember who you're talking to."

Cas got right in his brother's face, "Oh I know Gabriel. I know exactly who I am talking to. Someone who's letting his fear of the past get in the way of his future."

"Stay out of my head, Cas. Just leave me alone. This is none of your business," he said and disappeared.

Unseen by Sam or Dean, Gabe appears in the motel room they're staying at. He knows he can't be seen but he stands in the corner watching his boy anyway. Sam looked so heartbroken even in his sleep. Sighing, Gabe decides to take pity on him walking over to Sam and gently placing a hand on his belly and whispered a prayer of protection before disappearing. Sam bolted upright looking around.

Dean frowned, "You okay over there Sammy? Nightmare?"

Sam shook his head and lay back down. _Gabe, please I need you._

 _Soon Sammy._ Gabe thought to himself. Soon. He just needed to find a time when Sam was alone, but ever since Dean found out that Sam was pregnant, he'd been staying a little too close for comfort. Gabe knew and understood he was just looking out for his brother, but something about it made him bristle. Sam was his to take care of. That was his baby he was having. Gabe rubbed a hand over his face, sighing. Soon he'll see Sam and they'll talk.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

The next two months showed Sam getting worse than when they originally found out he was pregnant. Sure, he was pretty bad with the morning sickness and the fatigue, but he was also severely depressed. The last hunt they went on, which mind you was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, and Sam couldn't even function properly so much so that the spirit had gotten the upper hand and nearly killed Sam, Dean called it quits on hunting for a few weeks. Sam had protested, but Dean put his foot down.

Dean sighed as he sat on the bed of their motel room while Sam took a shower. Every time Dean tried to talk to his brother or even broach the subject about the father of Sam's baby, Sam would clam up and he seemed to be more depressed. This wasn't how someone who had a one night stand would act.

"Just give him time, Dean. He'll come around."

Dean whipped around so fast he nearly fell off the bed, "Cas! Come on man! We talked about this."

"My apologies."

Dean shook his head, "I just wish he'd talk to me. It's killing him I can tell."

Cas placed a hand on his shoulder, "I understand Dean. But you must give him some time."

Dean got angry, "Do you Cas? Do you understand what I'm feeling? You know what's going on, I know you do, but you refuse to tell me."

Cas looked saddened, "I can't Dean. This has to come from Sam."

Sam chose that moment to walk out the bathroom. He looked worse coming out than when he went in. He looked at his brother and Cas and went over to his bed to lie down.

"How are you feeling today Sam?" Cas asked carefully.

"Fine. I'll be better when I can hunt."

"I seriously can't believe you want to hunt," Dean argued.

"I need to keep busy Dean and hunting allows that."

"Why?"

Sam just sighed and turned away. Dean growled, "Dammit Sam, talk to me. Please."

"Why? What good will it do? It won't change anything. I made a mistake Dean and now I have to live with it."

Dean rubbed his face, "Sam, you're utterly miserable. You're depressed, barely eating and you're not sleeping. I'm your big brother, let me help you."

"YOU CAN'T!" Sam yelled. "Don't you get it?! You can't help me! I did this to myself!"

"Sammy…" Dean's voice softened.

Sam ignored him and covered his head with the pillow. Dean sighed. He stood and removed the pillow, "I'm going to get dinner. Want anything specific?"

Sam shook his head, turning away from his brother. Dean tried not to let it bother him. He squeezed his brother's shoulder as he grabbed the keys and headed out.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Gabe took this as his chance and appeared in the motel room. He stood over Sam's bed as the boy slept. He frowned at the tear stains on his cheek.

"Sam."

Sam, ever being the lighter sleeper than the Winchesters, immediately woke up. He glared at Gabe, "Oh now, you decide to show? What do you want?"

Gabe knelt down, "Hey, I know you're angry at me but here me out okay?"

"Angry? You think I'm angry? You disappeared and never came to see me for two months. TWO MONTHS GABE! I cried, begged, pleaded, for you to come down and talk to me, but no. You don't dare show your face."

"I couldn't Sammy, your brother was hovering too much."

"So what! There were plenty times I was alone you could've come down and see me or just pop in for a second," he spat, sitting up. "Get out."

"Baby, let me explain." Gabe spoke. He thought throwing that nickname out there would help.

Sam glared, "Two minutes."

Gabe sat on the bed next to Sam, "Well first I had to actually come to terms with how I feel about you Sam. That what I was feeling wasn't just lust or infatuation. I was in love with you. From the moment you came into my life I have been in love with you."

Sam rolled his eyes. Gabe chuckled.

"It's true. And then when I realized I was in love with you and that you were pregnant with my child…I became afraid. When I first came to earth and took this body, well not exactly took, anyway, before I became known as Loki, I found someone and I fell in love with her. She had been everything to me. We got married and then she became pregnant. The baby was a Nephi which is singular for Nephilim. I could feel their grace as the child grew inside their mother. When the time for her to give birth came…The birth was so hard and…horrendous that both mother and child died."

Sam stared at him, "So what, you decided that hiding away would make it better for me? What did you think would happen as you hid away like a coward?"

"Sam…"

"No, Gabe. You come here telling me this sob story about your wife and child and expect me to feel sorry for you? I'm sorry but no. Your two minutes is up. Get out."

"Sam…"

"GET OUT!"

Gabe sighed, placed a hand on Sam's belly and then disappeared.

When Dean returned, Sam was sitting up in bed reading. He blinked, "You look better. Get some rest?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, and now I'm starving. What did you get me?"

Dean unpacked the food and handed him a container, "Well you've been sniffing around my food for the last couple days so I figured I'd get you a burger."

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed digging into the burger. "Dude, you know what I've been craving like big time? A huge steak. Like a nice, big, juicy, steak."

Dean blinked, "Dude, since when did you like steak?"

Sam shrugged, "Since I've gotten pregnant. I've been reading about it. Sometimes men and/or women who are pregnant have a tendency to crave foods they normally don't eat or even like."

"Huh."

Sam nodded, "And sometimes, they have these weird food combinations. I've read this article about a couple of people where one craved melted marshmallows on spaghetti, and another craved ice cream with sauerkraut."

"Dude, gross."

Sam chuckled, "Sorry. Hey, we need to find me a doctor."

Dean swallowed, "Are there many doctors that specialize in male pregnancy?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah there are quite a few."

"Maybe we can hang out at Bobby's for a while and see if we can't find one out that way."

Sam nodded. As much as he wanted to continue hunting to keep his mind off Gabe, he knew his brother wasn't going to let him. So he decided to just go along with it.

"Sure, Dean."

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

It was a two day journey to get to Bobby's from where they were. Dean could've made it in less time but he had to stop constantly due to Sam's need to puke, use the bathroom, and of course to eat. By the time they reached Bobby's, Dean was bone tired.

"Hey Bobby," he greeted when the man opened the door.

Bobby grinned, "Hey boys," he said, pulling them into a hug. "Good to see you idjits."

Sam chuckled as they headed into the house, "Thanks for letting us crash here for a bit."

"Nonsense. You know you boys are welcome anytime. I managed to clear out the other bedroom so you two could have your own rooms. Why don't y'all get some rest and we can talk later."

Dean agreed as he dragged his tired body upstairs and headed to one of the rooms. He lay on the bed, he figured he'd immediately fall asleep but he couldn't sleep. Worrying about Sam was seriously taking a toll on him. It bothered that his brother wouldn't talk to him. Sam was always for having chick-flick moments and now that Dean was practically pushing one on him, he was pushed away.

Sam headed to the other room and sat on the bed. He shook his head sighing. How the hell did he manage to get himself into these predicaments? First Stanford and now this. All he ever wanted was to feel loved. Oh sure, he knew Jess loved him, but look where that got him? He thought Lucas…Sam shook his head. He wasn't going to think about that bastard ever again. He really had hoped he and Gabe…nope, not going there. All Gabe seemed to think about was himself. Just like Lucas.

He wiped the tears from his eyes as he lay down and closed his eyes.

"I do love you Sam," Gabe whispered as he sat watching the boy as he slept.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

"So, I know of an OBGYN that specializes in male pregnancies," Bobby spoke at breakfast the next day. "Her name is Simone Morrison. She works over at the local hospital, but, and the main reason why I think she'll work for you, is she's also a hunter."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "How does that work with her job?"

Bobby shrugged, "She does a lot of house calls. I think she worked something out with her boss. I'm not sure. If you're up for it I can give her a call."

"I'd appreciate it Bobby, thanks," Sam finished his food all that he managed to eat. "I'm going to shower."

When Sam was out of earshot Bobby looked at Dean, "How is he?"

"Miserable. He's become so depressed and I don't know what to do. He won't talk to me. Every time I try and broach the subject of the father he either clams up or he blows up at me. I mean, this tells me he knows who it is despite him saying it was a one-night stand and he doesn't know. But why wouldn't he tell me?"

Bobby shrugged, "I wish I could tell you, Dean. You know how your brother is. Just give it time."

"I'm worried about him Bobby."

"I know you are son. You wouldn't Dean Winchester if you weren't worried about Sam. You gotta just accept this may be one thing you can't help him with. He has to deal with it himself."

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Sam stood in his room shirtless staring at his stomach. He placed a hand on his stomach, "I promise I'll protect you with all I have. Whether or not your dad is around. You're the most important thing in my life."

Sam wiped his face as he finished dressing. He had heard someone at the door and he assumed it was Simone. He took a deep breath and made sure he wasn't showing any tear tracks or any way he assumed that he looked bad before he walked downstairs.

"Hi Sam, I'm Simone," the woman greeted as he stepped off the stairs.

Sam raised his eyes. She appeared to look nothing like he had imagined. She looked like she was in her twenties with short brown hair and cat-eye glasses around brown eyes. Looking at her she appeared to be at least five feet nothing.

"You're an OB?" he asked dumbly.

Simone chuckled, "Yes I am. I know I don't look it but I'm thirty. My mother always said I had a baby face that would have people thinking I'm younger than I actually am. Now Bobby said you wanted someone who specialized in male pregnancies. And when I met your brother, I understood why he called me."

Sam cocked his head and she chuckled, "You're hunters. Come on, everyone knows of the Winchesters. Some of the greatest hunters that ever lived."

"Well I didn't know that we were that popular, but it's not hard to see why," Dean commented.

Simone shook her head smiling, "Dean Winchester, the flirtatious, cocky big brother. Not quick with the tongue but quick with a gun. Sam Winchester, once to have thought to be the Anti-Christ. Can charm his way into and out of a paper bag, but just as quick with a knife and has a knack for research. And that's just the basic."

Sam blinked. Where they that famous? Simone smiled at his expression and patted his arm, "Come on big boy, let's take a look at you."

Simone had Dean get her tools from her car as she had Sam lay on the couch. Being as tall Sam was he was slightly longer but for what she was going to do it would work.

"I'd like to have you, if you're gonna be in town for a little while, come into the hospital to do a proper exam. All I'm going to do is measure the baby, ask you some questions and we'll do a sonogram."

"Why can't you do a "proper exam" here?" Dean asked.

"It can be quite…invasive. And there's more room for privacy."

The exam took all of twenty minutes with the questions that Simone asked. She smiled and stood, "Well, you and the baby seem to be quite healthy, I would like to see you gain a bit more weight. When you come into the hospital we'll talk more about diet and exercise."

Sam nodded, "I'll come by tomorrow."

Simone nodded, kissed his cheek and Bobby walked to the door thanking her. Sam sighed, rubbing his stomach.

"Hungry?"

Sam shook his head, "No. I'm tired. Gonna lie down."

Safe inside his room with the door shut, Sam broke down and sobbed, sliding down the door. It hurt. He wanted Gabe to love him, to want him and their child. More than anything he wanted to be in someone's arms and finally feel safe.

Gabe, who had witnessed everything, projected his wings over Sam. _I will keep you safe baby boy. I do love you and I'll prove it to you._

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

The exam the next day took over half an hour. After Simone did the very personal, very…invasive exam, she had explained things that would happen, going over eating habits and exercise, as well as answering any of their questions. By the time they left, Sam was laden down with pamphlets, vitamins, an exercise schedule to adhere to outside of hunting, and a two week appointment granted they, or Simone wasn't out hunting.

"Hungry?" Dean asked as they climbed into the impala.

Sam nodded. Frankly, he was starving. Having had thrown up his breakfast from that morning, made him feel like he hadn't eaten at all. Dean nodded and they went to a diner close by Bobby's. Dean had ordered a Rib-eye which came with mashed potatoes and a salad. Sam went all in for a steak, medium rare and he ordered rice and salad on the side. Once their food and drinks came, Dean spoke.

"So you ready for this Sammy? To be a parent?"

Sam nodded, "Not the way I expected but yeah. I can't not keep this baby Dean, no matter what happened between me and the baby's father. I can't put that kind of blame on the child."

"Well, all jokes aside, you know I'm there for you. Always have been and always will."

Sam smiled, "Thanks Dean."

The rest of their lunch was spent in silence and by the time they made it back to Bobby's Sam was knocked out in the passenger seat.

"Sam, hey, come on kiddo, you know I can't carry you anymore."

Sam moaned and opened his eyes. He took Dean's hand as he helped Sam out the front seat. Sam smiled and thanked his brother as they headed into the house before making his way upstairs to lie down and take a nap.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Gabe took his spot in the corner of Sam's room watching the boy as he slept. He looked better than he had the last couple of days, but he could still see the hurt that he left. He sighed softly to himself. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to fix this and make Sam see that he really did love the Winchester. When he told Sam that story about his wife and child…he hadn't done it to make Sam feel sorry for him. He wanted Sam to understand that he hadn't wanted secrets to get in the way. To let him know that no matter what, he was faithful. Always had been.

"And I know that it's not just me," Gabe spoke softly. "Something in your past made you this way. Made you fear and not trust my love. But I promise you Sam, I will never stop loving you."

"It might do some good to tell him to his face," Bobby spoke entering the room and closing the door behind him.

Gabe's eyes widened. He hadn't noticed he was no longer invisible. He looked at the older hunter, "I'd love to if he would listen to me."

Bobby snorted, "I kinda figured that the father of Sam's baby was someone he didn't want Dean to go after."

"It was an accident. Honestly."

"Boy, I don't give a rat's ass. What I care about is that boy right there. You hurt him and we gotta deal with the fall out."

"He won't listen to me!"

"Then you gotta make him listen. You know Winchesters can be stubborn," Bobby said before leaving the room softly closing the door behind him.

"Gabe?" Sam blinked, sitting up. "I thought I heard voices. What are you doing here?"

Gabe bit his lip, "Can we talk? Somewhere where we don't have to worry about your brother or Singer listening in?"

Sam cocked his head but nodded, "I'll meet you out back in about ten minutes. I kinda have to…" he gestured before getting off the bed and dashed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Sam headed out back, telling Bobby and Dean, he needed to take a walk. He spotted Gabe and walked over towards him.

"You want to talk, so talk."

Gabe gestured for Sam to get in the car which he did, "Just hear me out okay?"

Sam nodded.

"I know you're mad and I know you probably could care less of what I have to say right now, but I need you to understand. Sam, I love you. From the moment we met I was in love with you. I didn't realize it at first, but that's what it was. I wasn't telling you that story to hurt you or to make you feel bad for me. That wasn't why I told you that story. I told you that story because I wanted no secrets between us. Sam I was scared. I hadn't felt that in a long time. I was scared for you and our baby."

"I don't understand."

Gabe reached out and gently caressed his cheek, "I wasn't just scared that you'd lose the baby, Sam, I was scared that you'd lose your life. For good."

"I thought it was…because the baby was a Nephi. Didn't…God destroy all the Nephilim?"

Gabe nodded, "At one time in history when angels came to earth, many of them fell in love with mortals therefore creating a race of Nephilim. They wreaked havoc on the Earth so my father had them destroyed. This was many many years before I came to Earth. The problem was that no one taught the Nephilim how to use their abilities to help and benefit mankind. One Nephi, who is taught at an early stage to control their powers, won't, I don't think, result in destruction like that of many years past."

Gabe swallowed before speaking again, "I need you to understand I care Sam, but I know it's your past that has clouded a lot of things for you. And I can tell you want to believe me and you want to trust me, but it's hard. So I'm giving you your time."

Sam blinked. He ducked his head, swallowing hard and when he lifted his head again, Gabe was gone. Sam wrapped an arm protectively around his middle as he walked back up to Bobby's. He had a lot to think about.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think Sam is going to do?
> 
> What do you think happened in Sam's past?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it being short it just felt like the best place to stop. Please tell me what you think so far. Tell me all your thoughts and spare no detail.

The next few days Sam kept himself holed up in his room. He only came out to eat, shower and use the bathroom, but other than that, he remained in his room for hours on end. Dean wondered what was going on, but Sam assured him that he was fine he just needed some time to himself. He was researching. He spent countless hours researching Nephilim as well as thinking on everything Gabe told him. From everything that Sam knew about Gabe, it didn't make sense.

"Sam?" Bobby called from behind the door.

Sam poked his head out the door, "Hey, Bobby, sorry I just…" Sam paused, trying to think of something to say.

Bobby looked to make sure Dean wasn't nearby and pushed Sam back into the room, "I know about you and the angel. And I figured, you holed yourself in here meaning you're trying to sift through everything he told you. I know you Sam, you're meticulous like that."

Sam swallowed, "You know?"

Bobby chuckled, "I wasn't born yesterday boy. I figured, if you really didn't want Dean to know who the father of your baby was, then there was a reason. Now I know. Dean hates that angel."

Sam gave a small smile, "Yeah. What am I gonna do?"

"I can't tell you that son. But you need to really think about what it is you want. I think Gabriel likes you. And be careful, especially if you really don't want Dean to find out. Your brother's good."

"Thanks Bobby."

Bobby nodded before leaving the room. Sam sighed, sitting on the bed and placed a hand on his belly. When Dean came by a few minutes later, he opened the door to find his brother sleeping. He frowned, noting the stress lines on his brother's face. It bothered him that his brother was stressing so hard at keeping the father's identity a secret from him. He wondered why.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Sam frowned when his cell rang. Groaning slightly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he grabbed his phone not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello?"

" _Sam. Did you really think I wouldn't find you?"_

Sam jackknifed to a sitting position. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. He had changed his number so many times so this wouldn't happen. He swallowed.

" _I'm waiting for an answer."_

"How'd you get this number?"

Sam hears laughter, _"Really? I think the question you should be asking is will I forgive you? Because right now, it's not looking good Sam. You left me to be with that…bitch. And look where that got you?"_

Sam slid off the bed and peeked out the window expecting to see the face he still had nightmares about looking up at him. He saw nothing. He swallowed again. He knew what Lucas wanted. He wanted him to beg and plead, but he wasn't that man anymore.

"Go to Hell."

Lucas laughed, _"Still got that fiery streak, eh? I'm going to enjoy beating it out of you. Wait until I get there."_

Sam gasped and Lucas laughed again, _"That's right. I know exactly where you are. Did you really think you could leave me? I told you, I have eyes everywhere. All I had to do was wait for you to settle down someplace."_

Sam dropped the phone running from the room. There was no way that Lucas could have found him after all these years. The only way that could happen is if Lucas was a demon. Sam ran down the stairs, slamming into Dean in the process.

"Hey, slow down, Sammy what's the rush?"

"Dean, we gotta go. Now."

Dean frowned, "Sam, calm down, what's going on? There a hunt, because I said-"

"I don't care about a hunt! Dean, we need to leave, he's coming!"

"Who Sammy?"

Just as Sam was about to speak the doorbell rang. Dean frowned as Sam looked petrified. Who could be coming that had Sam this scared? It couldn't be demons.

"Sam?" Dean asked as Bobby went to the door.

"I apologize for stopping by out of the blue like this, but I'm looking for Sam."

Bobby eyed the young man at his doorway, "And you are..."

"His boyfriend."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

"The name's Lucas. I've been looking for Sam for a while. I'm just glad I managed to find him."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Yeah and how is that exactly?"

The way Sam was reacting had Dean on edge. Sam was purely terrified, clutching Dean's jacket like he did when he was younger. Bobby raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"An old friend of mine lives close by and he called me when he spotted Sam. He didn't think anything of it believe me and honestly, I didn't believe it myself so I had to come out and see for myself."

Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah, well, no offense buddy, but this isn't a good time right now. Maybe you should come back later."

Lucas' eyes flashed and he glared at Sam. Sam flinched. He tried to find his voice but he couldn't speak. He knew what Lucas wanted. He wanted Sam to tell them it was okay and that Lucas could come in. However, Sam could barely open his mouth. Dean cocked his head and Sam shook his head before running to the bathroom.

When Sam returned Lucas was gone and both Dean and Bobby were in the living room. Bobby handed Sam an address, "He said if you were feeling better, he'd like you to stop by."

Sam just gave a small nod before glancing at Dean who was leaning against the doorjamb. He still had yet to speak and he was afraid to.

"So, wanna tell me who that was, Sam? I had never seen you so terrified not even when you first learned what dad and I did for a living."

Sam swallowed and sat on the couch. He didn't want to tell them about Lucas, but he knew Dean would keep asking until he did. He looked down at his clasped hands. He felt sick and it had nothing to do with the morning sickness.

"Sam?" Bobby asked softly as he and Dean sat down beside him. "You don't have to tell us."

Sam sighed, "He was my boyfriend. I met him at Stanford. He…I thought he was a great guy I mean we got along great."

"But?" Dean pressed.

Sam shook a little as tears filled his eyes, "It wasn't all it was cracked up to be."

He explained how abusive Lucas had gotten. He explained about the beatings, how Lucas was a Dom complete to the letter when it came to sex and how he didn't care for Prep or After care. Rubbing his arms Sam continued to talk. He told of how Lucas was just as controlling as he was abusive. If Sam wasn't going to class, he wasn't allowed to leave the house alone. He wasn't allowed to have friends over if Lucas wasn't home. Lucas controlled everything, what he ate and when, his money, his friends, everything.

Dean was ready to kill the son of a bitch, "So how'd you manage to escape. I mean when I came to Stanford you were with Jess."

Sam nodded, "Jess was my only friend. All my other friends…" Sam coughed. "Anyway, one night he comes home drunk as a dog, gets pissed at something, don't remember what but he beats me to shit and then passes out. By some sheer dumb luck I manage to get myself upright and I leave. I wasn't in the best shape so if he had come after me he would've caught me. Anyway, I ran to Jess. I don't think I knew where I was going at the time but I remember ending up there and she took me in."

"What about Lucas?" Bobby asked.

Sam shook his head, "The last time I saw him was the night Dean came. Jess and I…we were at this Halloween party with some friends and he was there in the back watching me."

"How long were you with him Sam?"

Sam wrapped his arms around his pregnant belly and chewed his lip, "A year."

Dean stood up suddenly and began to pace, "I'm gonna kill that sonovabitch!"

Sam chewed his lip and looked at Bobby who just looked at him sadly. Dean was cursing up a storm. Sam hunkered down and mumbled something. Dean froze and knelt down in front of him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Dean's eyes widened, "Sam, what…kiddo, you have nothing to apologize for. You hear me, nothing. You didn't do anything wrong."

Sam put his head down for a minute before looking up, "I have to go see him."

Dean shook his head, "No. You don't. You never have to see that asshole again."

"Dean, if I don't go to him, he'll come here."

"Good, let him."

Sam shook his head, "No. Dean, please."

Dean sighed. He looked at Sam and then at Bobby who shrugged. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "Fine. I'll take you."

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

It took some convincing, but Sam managed to get Dean to agree not to come up with him. Dean was pissed. He was ready to put a gun in Lucas' head, but he agreed to give Sam fifteen minutes.

"Fifteen minutes, Sammy. You not down here by then I'm coming up."

Sam nodded and headed inside the building. Dean watched proudly, as Sam tried not to show how terrified he really was. Dean knew the kid was scared out of his wits.

The minute Sam entered the building he was slammed against the wall. Sam barely got a word out before Lucas slapped him. Sam whimpered.

"Lucas…" he started, trying to speak again.

"Seems like you forgot the rules," Lucas growled, slapping him again. He shoved Sam to the ground, "I'm going to enjoy breaking you all over again.

Sam cradled his belly as he attempted to stand. He screamed when Lucas kicked him knocking him back down. Sam struggled to get away while keeping his baby protected. He knew he needed to get out. If not for him, then for his baby's sake.

Lucas grabbed a tuft of his hair yanking his head back, "I've been waiting for this a long time. I just couldn't wait to get my revenge on you for leaving me. I knew I couldn't get to you with Jess in the way, but as soon as I heard about what happened, I thought I had my chance, but no," Lucas growled punching Sam. "You had to go with big brother."

Before he could process what was happening, Sam was being tossed on the bed. He knew what was about to happen and he struggled, "Lucas, please. Don't."

"You don't have permission to ask me anything. God, I'm so gonna enjoy this. Big brother's not gonna wanna deal with you. Not after I'm through with you."

Sam struggled against Lucas, managing to get in a few kicks to his face. However, it wasn't enough to stop Lucas. He grabbed Sam's hair and smacked his head against the wall a few times knocking him out.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Dean waited a few minutes before glancing at his watch, "Screw this," he mumbled, climbing out of the car. He headed into the building and froze. Sam was on some makeshift bed naked and he appeared to be unconscious and bleeding from the head. Lucas was cuffing him.

"I'm gonna have so much fun."

"Hey asshole!" Dean yelled, pointing his gun at him.

Lucas looked up and laughed, "I should've known. Big brother to the rescue like always," he climbed off the bed to face him. "Sorry bud, Sam here belongs to me."

"Yeah, that's where you're wrong pal. Now why don't you just back off?"

Lucas laughed, "Or what, you'll shoot me? See, I sincerely doubt that."

Dean cocked his gun, "Yeah, I think it's nice you have hope."

Lucas chuckled, "Oh it's not hopeful wishing. Just the facts," he said before punching Dean in the face.

Dean stumbled but then he landed his own blows. The two of them trading blows until Lucas landed a kick to Dean's abdomen causing him to slam into the wall which knocked him out. Lucas chuckled, shaking his head as he headed back to Sam.

"Now, where were we?" Lucas spoke, straddling Sam again.

All of a sudden he was picked up and thrown into the nearest wall. Gabe appeared before him and he was pissed.

Lucas's eyes widened, "Who…where'd you come from?"

Gabe's eyes flashed and slapped Lucas hard enough he went flying into the wall. Dean regained consciousness about this time. He spotted Lucas scurrying away terrified. When he blinked, he saw what had Lucas terrified. Gabriel. And this was a pissed off Gabriel. Nothing was worse than a pissed off angel.

"Dean, get Sam out of here. Now. I'm gonna deal with him," Gabriel snapped his fingers releasing Sam from the cuffs.

Dean wasn't about to question. He went to Sam and using all his strength, picked him up off the bed, "Sammy, come on kiddo, I need you to work with me," he spoke softly as he half walked, half dragged his little brother to the door.

"Please don't hurt me," Lucas cried.

"Why shouldn't I? You seemed pretty keen on hurting my boy."

That caused Lucas to freeze. His eyes flashed, "Your boy?! Sam belongs to me!" he screamed.

He went to punch Gabe but Gabe caught his hand and slammed him into the wall, "Nice try bucko."

Just as Dean almost had Sam out of the door Sam managed to regain consciousness. Just barely and he struggled and screamed.

"Dean, get him out!" Gabe yelled.

Sam turned, "Gabe."

Lucas yelled something and Gabriel smacked him, "I should kill you, you know that?"

"Gabe, don't!" Sam yelled. "Please."

"Sam, go with Dean. I'm gonna handle this and I'll meet you back at Singer's."

 _Don't kill him Gabe. I know you're angry, but I'm okay. Please. Don't kill him._ Sam gave Gabe a look before he went back over to Dean.

Dean looked between the two and frowned. Gabe gave him a nod, "Go."

Sighing, Dean helped his brother to the car and drove off.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Sam looked up at Dean from his spot on the couch. Dean hadn't said a word since they left the building. He had a feeling what Dean was thinking.

"Dean…"

"Gabriel? Really Sam? Gabriel?"

"Look, I know you don't like him. Dean, when I said it was an accident that was true. It was an accident."

Dean glared before turning away shaking his head. Sam sighed, rubbing his face, "This is why I didn't want to tell you. Because I knew you'd act like this."

"Sam, Gabriel is just as much an asshole as all the other angels we've dealt with. I mean look what he did! He left you for two months!"

"I had my reasons Dean."

Sam blinked, "Gabe did you…"

Gabriel shook his head, "No. He is a little tied up right now though. Look Dean, I get you don't like me. I mean I don't blame you. I mean after what I did to you and Sam? But I would never hurt him."

"That's the thing, you did. Did you hear him? Crying? Becoming depressed, because you decided to hide away like some scared bunny?"

Gabe's eyes flashed, "Watch it Winchester."

"Gabriel, Dean is right," Cas spoke, appearing next to them. "You have hurt Sam, but Dean, Gabriel, is also right. He did have his reasons which are his alone and he atoned for them. He will not hurt Sam."

Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe this. Sam stood and touched his brother's shoulder, "Hey. I get it. I know that look Dean. I know that you're feeling like I won't need you anymore, but you're wrong. You're my big brother and that right there lets you know I will always need you. I mean hell, we work together, and that's not going to change, but I am an adult and you gotta let me make my own choices. Even if you feel they're bad ones. They're mine to make, Dean."

Dean looked at Sam and then at Gabriel, "Do you love him?"

Sam nodded, "Yes."

"Gabriel?"

Gabe nodded, "Yeah. I kinda love the nerd."

Dean nodded, "Fine. It'll take me a bit to get used to, but okay. Just…don't be a dick."

Sam laughed and walked over to Gabe, "Yeah, Gabe. Don't be a dick," he said and kissed him.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the length of time this chapter took. It was extremely hard to do. However, its finally here and I hope you enjoy it.

Once Dean appeared to be satisfied that Gabe wasn't going to harm his brother, he went out. Meanwhile, Sam and Gabe went upstairs to his room. Gabe was a little worried when Sam didn't speak but he had a feeling what was going through his mind.

"I know. You're still mad at me."

Sam sighed, "Gabe…you…"

"What Sam?"

Sam shook his head and swallowed, "Nothing. Forget it."

Gabe cocked his head and switched their positions so Sam was settled in the V of his legs. He placed his hands on Sam's arms and gently massaged them. The one thing he learned about Sam was that he'd talk when he was read. Sam moaned softly, letting his head drop against Gabe's chest.

"I know you're still mad at me Sam. I also know you're not completely over what Lucas did to you. Yes, I know. I heard when you told Dean and Bobby. But here's the thing, I'm here. I'm here now and I will always be there for you."

"What about the baby?" Sam asked softly.

Gabe chuckled, "You really think I'd be there for you but not for our child? Come on Sam."

"I looked. I couldn't find much."

Gabe kissed the back of Sam's neck, "I know. Much of it has been destroyed."

"G-Gabe…we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still mad at you."

"Aw, come on baby, let me make it up to you," Gabe grinned, kissing and blowing raspberries into Sam's neck.

Sam laughed and pushed Gabe, "Stop it! I'm mad at you! Get off me!"

Gabe laughed and continued kissing and blowing raspberries into his neck. Before long the two were making out like two kids on their first date. Gabe reached down and gripped Sam's ass.

"Gabe," Sam panted.

"Oh come on really?" Dean groaned, standing in the doorway.

Gabe glared at him. Sam smacked his arm as he climbed off Gabe's lap, "Sorry Dean. We'll close the door next time. What's up?"

"Simone's downstairs. Says she needs to talk to us."

Sam frowned but followed Dean downstairs to where Simone was sitting with Bobby. She appeared to have been crying.

"Simone?"

Simone looked at the boys and then looked at Bobby who patted her hand, "They can help Simone."

"I need your help with a hunt."

Sam blinked. That was by far the last thing he expected her to say. He sat down beside her and looked up at Dean who did the same thing.

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Dean rubbed his chin.

Simone sighed and looked down. Bobby put a cup of whiskey in front of her before sitting down. He looked at the boys.

"Fifteen years ago a hunter named Ethan Richards was murdered. Killed by a demon in his own home," he started.

Dean blinked, "Ethan Richards…Richards…that name sounds familiar."

Sam shook his head, "Not to me."

Bobby nodded, "You and your daddy worked a hunt with him. Sam, you were still at Stanford at the time. Ethan was a good hunter. He was one of the best werewolf hunters around. The only mistake Ethan ever made was not telling his girl what he did for a living."

Dean looked at Simone, "That girl was you."

Simone nodded, "We'd been together for two years before he was killed. Everyone said it was suicide. That's how I met Bobby. He came to investigate and explained it all to me."

"Okay, makes sense. So what's the problem and what does all this have to do with Ethan?"

"We think the demon might have been after something of Ethan's, but we're not sure what. The next year after Ethan was killed, before my brother was killed I received a message. All it said was until I give them what they want, someone close to me is going to die."

"Simone and I have searched through everything, but haven't been able to determine what it is the demon wants."

Sam blinked, "So each year, this demon kills a member of your family because you haven't given them what they want?"

Simone nodded, "You'd think they'd just tell me. But no. All they said was I would know. But I haven't found anything."

Dean frowned, "And if we don't figure it out another one of your family could die today."

Simone nodded, "I know it's asking a lot, but please."

Sam looked at Dean who shrugged. This was nothing like anything they'd ever heard before. Demons didn't do this stuff. Dean licked his lips and touched Simone's hand.

"We'll do what we can. I promise."

Simone smiled, "Thanks."

Dean looked at Sam and the two headed upstairs. Sam grabbed his laptop and followed Dean to his room and sat on the bed. Dean rubbed a hand on his face as he paced.

"Dude, this doesn't make any sense."

"I know. What are we gonna do. We promised we'd help and if we don't stop it, someone in Simone's family is gonna die."

"I know." Dean sighed, "We just have to treat it like any other hunt. What's the first thing we'd do?"

"Research. Find out what we're dealing with, but Dean, we already know what we're dealing with."

"Right, so let's skip that part. We need to research the victims and if possible, look at their remains. See if that tells us anything."

Sam sighed, "Terrific. Dude, we can't go digging up Simone's family."

"Well you have any bright ideas?"

Sam cocked his head, "Maybe go through Ethan's stuff? See if there's some clue in his things?"

Dean blinked and pursed his lips.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

While Dean went through Ethan's things, with Simone's permission of course, Sam sat with her and Bobby getting all the names of Ethan's friends, family and other hunters who maybe knew him. The boys went over everything dealing with Ethan and kept turning up empty.

"Maybe we missed something," Dean spoke from where he was lounging on Sam's bed.

"I don't know Dean. I mean, maybe the demon just wants her to think that there's something to find. You know, he's just toying with her."

"Well dude, we better figure out something fast or Simone's gonna get a call in a few hours. Any bright ideas college boy?"

"You boys are looking in the wrong place."

Dean jumped when Gabe appeared on the bed with a lollipop in his mouth. Dean scowled and scrambled off the bed. Sam shook his head, holding in his laughter.

"Care to elaborate?" Dean looked at Gabe.

Gabe cocked his head looking at both the Winchesters and he chuckled, "Guys, think about it. If Richards didn't tell his Simone that he was a hunter think about what else he didn't tell her about."

Dean furrowed his brow. Sam shrugged. Gabe sighed.

"Really? You're supposed to be the best. It's not going to be something Simone knows about or anyone for that matter."

"Well great, that makes it much easier. There could be a dozen things that she doesn't know about."

Gabe stood and walked over to them, "All but one."

Sam and Dean were even more confused but before Sam could ask, Gabe transported them to the room where Ethan kept all his hunting equipment. Sam frowned and looked around. Inside the desk he found a locked box.

"Gabe?"

Gabe snapped his fingers and the box opened. Sam found a couple of letters both which were addressed to different people but apparently never sent. He opened one of them and scanned it.

"Oh my god."

"Care to share with the class Sammy?"

"Ethan had kids. Two of them."

"That's what the demon was after? Some random kids?" Sam frowned.

"Well that's great. This demon wants to destroy all of Ethan's family? What do we tell Simone?" Dean rubbed his face.

Sam frowned, "Wait. Something's not right. Why would a demon go through all of this just to kill a bunch of kids? I mean think about it Dean, remember when Meg started killing all of dad's friends just so she could get the Colt?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. That gun was pretty important. So obviously these kids are pretty important. But the question is why?"

"Name the biggest thing you'd kill for," Gabe spoke. "What's the most important thing to you?"

Dean blinked, "Sam. No question about it."

Sam gasped, "These kids are…family. That's why he's going through great lengths to find them."

Gabe nodded, "They're called Cambion. These kids are half human half demon."

"That's why Ethan never told Simone. We gotta tell her."

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Simone blinked, "What?! That's…that's insane. Ethan may not have shared every part of his life with me, but he would've told me if he had children."

Sam sat down, shaking his head, "Not if they were Cambion."

"What?"

"It's the opposite of Nephilim instead of being half angel half human, they're half demon," Dean explained. "When Ethan learned about what they were, he sent them away."

"Okay this is all great and dandy, but how are we gonna get this information to the demon? I mean, are we seriously just gonna let the demon walk away with these two kids?" Sam wondered.

Simone frowned in thought, "There's a spot he told me to meet him if I ever got what he was looking for."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Oh, now you tell us."

Sam smacked his brother, "Okay. Where?"

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Sam, Dean and Simone went to the meet spot that the demon gave Simone. Neither one really liked the idea of not exorcising the demon, but Simone believed that if the demon got what he wanted, then he'd stop killing.

"So what do we do? Exorcise the demon? Who's to say it won't come back and kill us?" Simone argued.

"What's to say it won't kill us as soon as we give it the information?" Dean argued back. "What you wanna ask it 'Please don't kill us' and pray it listens?"

Sam was getting a headache from all the bickering. He just wanted to curl up in bed with Gabe and maybe a nice burger or something. He sighed. Suddenly he spotted a woman heading their way.

"Uh guys?" he called, getting their attention.

The woman stopped in front of them. She smiled before flashing her black eyes, "I see you brought friends. I assume that by you being here it means you've found what I require?"

Simone nodded, "And if I give it you, all the killings stop?"

"Indeed. I'm a woman of my word."

Dean snorted, "Your word. You're nothing but a sleazy demon. How do we know you're not lying to us?"

"My word is my bond. Believe me, I didn't want to kill, but I needed some way to get Simone here, to keep on task. And believe me, Dean, not all demons are all that ruthless."

Dean blinked when the demon spoke his name. Not that he should've been surprised.

"I know all about you Winchesters. Dean, you were Alistair's favorite also Michael's vessel. Then Sam, Lucifer's vessel and Azazel's prize. He wanted you to run his demonic army."

"Who are you?" Simone asked quietly. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

"The name's Asura."

"That you or the poor girl you're possessing?" Dean snapped.

Asura chuckled before telling the hunters her story. She explained how she always felt different from the others. How she never felt the urge to kill, and how she'd prefer to save souls then torture them. But, being a demon it was in their very nature to kill so she did it as it fed that hunger inside her, but she never liked it.

"Twenty years ago, I made a mistake. I was caught trying to save a soul rather than destroy it. As punishment I was sent topside. I saw this as a gift and a curse. I still had that hunger to kill. It's in all demons and if you don't feed it, it gets worse. But all I could think about was hurting innocent people. I needed to find some other way to get rid of that hunger. It was then that I found Ethan."

Simone swallowed. She didn't really wanna hear about her boyfriend's other life.

Asura continued to explain how Ethan tracked her through her sloppy kills. She told them how she instantly fell in love and how she begged Ethan not to kill her. She told him the same story she was telling them.

"He didn't believe me at first, but eventually he did. And I found the thing that filled that hunger to kill."

"So why did you kill him?"

Asura shook her head, "I didn't. That wasn't me."

Dean cocked his head, "Then who?"

Asura shook her head, "I don't know, but he's been after me. This is why I needed to find my kids. I figured if whoever killed Ethan, found them…" She licked her lips.

Sam cocked his head, "Okay so I'm confused. Where were you in all of this?"

"After the kids were born…I gave the kids over to him in case anything happened to me. He took the kids and left. He never explained why but I knew why. I never expected him to send them away. Look, if the others get a hand on those two…you know what they are right?"

Simone nodded, "Yeah. We know."

Asura nodded, "Please. They're my kids. I need to protect them. Trust me I won't harm anyone else."

Dean shook his head, "I mean, that story's great and all, but you're still a demon and demons lie."

"Times have changed Winchester."

"She's telling the truth Dean," Gabe said, standing behind him.

Dean nearly jumped a foot in the air, "What the hell?! Jeez Gabe, warn a guy!"

Gabe shook his head, "She's right. Times have changed. Not all demons are truly evil, just as not all angels are really good."

Simone nodded and gave Asura the information she asked for. Asura smiled and touched her shoulder.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. For everything."

Simone licked her lips, "Be careful. Will we ever see you again?"

Asura smiled, "Would you want to?"

Sam grinned, "It wouldn't hurt to have a demonic ally."

Asura laughed, "Very well. Again, thank you."

The hunters and Gabe watched Asura walk away. No one mentioned it but while it was nice to know she wouldn't harm anymore innocent people, none of them felt good about letting a demon get away. It went against their very nature as hunters.

"I feel like this is Lenore all over again," Dean shook his head.

"Well, our job is to hunt and kill evil. And if it's not evil…" Sam spoke.

"Yeah I know. Still doesn't feel good."

Sam nodded in agreement, "How's about some food? I'm dying for a steak."

Everyone laughed.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to tell me all your thoughts and if you have any suggestions for where you think this story should go or something you want to see happen, tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

After the group returned to Bobby's, Gabe whisked Sam upstairs where the two sat making out for hours. Sam deepened the kiss easing Gabe to lie back on the bed as he straddled him.

Gabe groaned, "Fuck, Sam."

Sam grinned as he gave Gabe another kiss and climbed off his lap. Gabe blinked in confusion. Sam grinned again as he reached over to the nightstand and picked up the book Simone had given him and continued to read.

"What the hell, Sam?"

Sam looked at him with an innocent look, "What?"

"You can't just do that. You can't just get me all worked up and then do nothing about it."

"Yes I can," Sam chuckled. "Matter of fact I just did."

"Sam…" Gabe growled. "You know I could just hold you down and take you."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You can, but you won't. Deal with it Gabe, I'm still mad at you."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm very serious. If it's that big of a problem, go rub it out in the bathroom or better yet, ask Dean," he laughed like he made the world's funniest joke.

Gabe grumbled. He couldn't believe he just got put down by someone. A Winchester no less. Shaking his head he sighed, "What do I have to do?"

"Prove to me that I'm worth it," Sam said sleepily.

Gabe watched over his Winchester as he slept. _You are worth it Sam. You are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for._

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

The next morning Sam was woken up by Dean's loud "GABRIEL!" Despite being a tad dizzy, he ran downstairs to see what Gabriel did to Dean. Judging by the look on Bobby's face, he had come to do the same. They found Dean outside next to a very small, very…pink car.

"Gabriel you sonovabitch! Get your dick ass down here!"

Sam couldn't help chuckling, "Dean, what the heck happened?"

"Look at her Sammy! He…he…"Dean huffed and was on the verge of passing out.

Sam rushed over to him and held him up from falling over, "Hey, hey, breathe. Calm down."

Dean glared, "Gabriel, you asshole, I swear you better get your ass down here and fix this or I swear to god I'll chop off your dick and shove it down your throat."

"Hey, no need to be nasty Dean, besides, Sam happens to like my dick."

Sam glared at him, "I warned you not to be a dick."

Gabe grinned, "I wasn't. I was just having a bit of fun. I was bored. I mean come on Dean, now your car really is a she and girls will definitely dig it."

Dean glared, "Change it back now."

Gabe grinned, "Come on Dean. Time to change it up a bit. Get with the times."

Dean pulled out his gun and aimed it at Gabe, "Now."

"Come on Dean, you know that won't kill me."

"No, but it will hurt like hell."

Sam looked between his brother and Gabe before sighing and shaking his head. He'd leave the two chuckleheads to work things out. He knew for a fact that neither one of them would kill each other. They might have some bruises, Dean more than Gabe, but they wouldn't kill each other. He went into the house and went in search of breakfast.

A few minutes later, Dean, Gabe and Bobby entered the kitchen. Sam hadn't heard any gun shots or anything so he was sure they didn't try and kill each other. However, he didn't seem to pay them any attention as he ate his toast and drank his coffee.

Dean cocked his head, "Should you be drinking coffee, Sammy?"

"According to the book Simone gave me, I can have a limited amount of coffee," he responded, still refusing to look at them.

The three glanced at each other before looking back at Sam. They had a feeling something was bothering him but they weren't sure what.

"You alright Sam? Feeling okay?"

Sam looked up, "I'm fine Bobby."

Gabe walked over and touched Sam's shoulder. Sam shrugged his hand off and glared at him. Gabe blinked before kneeling down, "Sam, what's wrong baby?"

Sam gave snort, "You think that will soften me and somehow make me wanna start crying and open up to you. Well I know your game and it's not going to work."

He stood up, placed his dishes in the sink and then went upstairs. Neither one spoke for a minute before Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, what the hell was that?"

Gabe shrugged, "I have no idea. I mean, last night he was acting a little strange and then he told me to prove to him that he was worth it. He's worth everything to me, doesn't he know that? And I'm here, aren't I? Shouldn't that prove to him…?"

Bobby shook his head, "Idjits. Both of you should know by now, Sam's an emotional guy and this pregnancy, its making him more so. But you, Gabe, he needs to be shown. He was with a guy who broke him into pieces, his father never showed as much care to him as he deserved and everywhere he went he was taunted, hunted, or hurt, all because of the demon blood and being Lucifer's vessel. That boy's been hurt so many times…he can't see his own self-worth."

Gabe blinked. He hadn't known all of what Bobby was saying. In a way it made sense. It was also why Sam was so dependent on Dean. Dean never once treated him like he was worthless. Dean never made him feel like he wasn't important.

"And I'm not talking about flowers and all that crap," Bobby continued. "That's not what he wants from you."

"What does he want?"

"That's something you have to figure out for yourself."

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Bobby means? How do you think Gabe has to prove to Sam he's worthy?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. This chapter fought me. Especially getting Gabe to sound right.
> 
> Gabe: You made me sound like a fucking pansy
> 
> Me: *giggles* Gabe you are a pansy. Especially when it comes to Sam
> 
> Sam: She's right you know
> 
> Gabe: *glares*

Gabe found Sam sitting on the bed with a forlorn look on his face. It just hurt him to see Sam so…broken. Sighing softly, he sat next to his lover on the bed and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Look, I know this is all new for you and everything but, I need you to know I love you and I will do my best to show you that you're worth it."

Sam looked up, "Gabe…"

Gabe held up his hand, "And I know that you're still hurting from Lucas, but I'm not him Sam. I will never be that guy. If you need me to bring you flowers and candy every day I will."

Sam sighed, "Gabe, look…"

"Let me finish Sam, "I will do anything you ask of me because I truly, truly love you. I never thought I would love again, but then I saw you and it was just so…"

"GABE!" Sam screamed, shaking him.

"What?"

"Look," he pointed to his stomach.

Gabe frowned, touching his belly, "Sam…what's wrong?"

Sam blinked, "What's wrong? Gabe, a few weeks ago I had no belly, now all of a sudden I'm sporting a very visible, very prominent pregnant belly?!"

Gabe chuckled, "Sam, baby, calm down and let me explain."

"You better explain. This…is not okay!"

Gabe smiled, stroking his cheek, "Baby, its normal. Our baby is half angel. Angelic babies develop faster than human babies. So while babies continue to develop until they are nine months, angels only go for six."

Sam blinked at him, "What?"

Gabe nodded, "Yes. So technically, you are still only two months, but…it feels as though the baby is further along than that."

"Is that why I'm starting to have all these weird…cravings and…changes?"

"It's possible. What kind of changes?"

Sam chewed his lip and looked away blushing. Gabe kissed him, "Hormonal changes?"

Sam swallowed, nodding. Gabe gave a little chuckle, kissing him again, "Baby, it's okay. What you're going through is normal. Ask Simone. Every pregnant person goes through this."

"Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you anymore."

Gabe smiled and kissed his nose, "Yes you are baby. You're just really horny. We won't have sex until we're on even ground with one another."

Sam swallowed, "But…"

"Shh, lie back."

Sam frowned, but did as he was told. He lay back on the bed, getting comfortable before laying his head on the pillow and looked up at Gabe. Gabe hovered over him and kissed him, lightly at first then he deepened it. When Sam moaned Gabe pulled back.

"Gabe…"

"Shh."

Gabe snapped his fingers and instantly Sam was naked. Gabe moaned at the sight of him. He shook his head to clear it before he got sidetracked. Sam was watching Gabe's every move, wondering what he was going to do. Starting with the top of his head, Gabe placed soft kisses on every inch of Sam's body moving slowly downward. He took his time, slowly driving Sam mad with want. When he reached Sam's nipples and took extra time with them, Sam moaned.

"Gabe, oh god," he arched into Gabe's mouth.

Gabe gently pushed him down to keep him still, "Shh, relax."

Gabe continued with his slow torture. He teased, sucking and biting, Sam's nipples until they were hard little nubs. He then moved downward continuing with the tiny kisses and he also added little nips of his teeth. Gabe glanced at Sam when he reached his lover's belly button. He dug his tongue into it swirling his tongue around.

"Gabe!" Sam cried out, panting heavily.

He didn't stop there. Gabe continued downward. He ignored Sam's hard, leaking cock and gave each of his legs, from the thighs to the feet special attention. When Sam squirmed and arched, Gabe sighed and pulled back.

"Sam, relax, baby. Don't make me hold you down."

"Gabe, I need…"

"I know, baby, and I'll get you there I promise. Just lie still."

Sam whined, shaking his shaggy head, "Gabe, please…take me, hold me…dominate me."

Gabe kissed his mouth, "Not tonight baby. Just try to relax for me."

Sam whined again, but Gabe ignored him. He went back to torturing Sam with his kisses. By the time Gabe finished his torture on Sam's legs and feet, Sam's cock was harder than nails, his balls were engorged and full, and Sam was trying very discreetly to hump the air.

"Close baby?"

Sam could only nod. Gabe grinned as he shifted downward once more. He licked Sam's cock from base to tip lapping at the pre-cum. He nibbled at the underside of Sam's cock as his moans grew louder. Gabe swallowed Sam's cock all the way to the base in one go.

"FUCK!" Sam bellowed. And that was all it took. Sam was cumming.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Dean glared at the ceiling. As if that would make what he heard any better. Bobby chuckled, shaking his head, "Well what do you expect?"

"Them to have some damn self-control, maybe?"

Bobby snorted, "Dean, Sam's pregnant. There's no self-control. Here, why don't you go run an errand for me?"

Dean sighed and nodded. He listened to what Bobby needed him to do, but he wasn't fully listening. His mind was on his brother and Gabriel. He said that he was okay with the two of them, but…

"Dean!"

Dean shook out of his thoughts and nodded, "Sorry, I'm going."

Bobby eyed him, but shrugged and headed back to his den. Dean sighed and left. As he drove out of Bobby's garage he wondered how Sam could get with someone like Gabe. Nothing good came out of being around that douchebag. _Okay,_ Dean thought to himself, _there was that time he did save us from being eaten by gods_ but according to Dean, Gabe was just…a douche who liked picking on them.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

After they managed to wring two more orgasms out of Sam and one out of Gabe, the two lovers lay on the bed curled up together. Gabe stroked Sam's arm.

"Sam, I meant what I said. I don't know how, but I will prove to you that you're worth all of my love and then some."

Sam looked up at him, "Say that again."

"What? That I promise…"

Sam shook his head, "That you love me."

Gabe bent his head and kissed Sam's mouth, giving him a deep and chaste kiss, "I love you Sam. With all of my being."

Sam's eyes grew watery, "It's been a long time since I've heard those words. I mean I know Dean loves me, he doesn't really say it but I know, but it's not the same."

Gabe nodded, "I understand. I'll tell it to you every day if I have to. I mean it."

Sam smiled, "You're such a sap."

"You make me this way."

Sam chuckled, "I'm hungry."

Shaking his head, Gabe helped Sam to his feet and the two headed downstairs where Sam foraged in the fridge looking for something to eat. He pouted.

"I want tacos."

"You'll have to go to the store," Bobby replied, walking into the kitchen.

Sam turned his puppy eyes to Gabe. Gabe blinked, "What? Sam, I could just snap my fingers and you'll have tacos."

Sam shook his head, "I want you to make them for me."

Gabe sighed, "But Sam…"

Sam cocked his head, "You said…didn't you mean it?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears.

Gabe groaned, "Crap, Sam, don't cry. Of course I meant it baby. I just meant…never mind I'll make your tacos."

Bobby shook his head, "You might wanna call Dean and see if he'll pick the stuff up for you. You know, seeing as he's already out."

After Gabe got in touch with Dean he turned to Bobby who had been eyeing them for the past several minutes.

"Something on your mind Singer?"

Bobby sighed, "So have you guys given any thought as to what you're going to do now?"

Sam cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, are you gonna keep hunting, or not? And, where are you guys gonna live? I mean, I love having you guys here, don't get me wrong but my place isn't big enough to house all of you, plus a child. An angelic child at that."

When the two looked at either with a look of confusion Bobby shook his head, "Seems to me you boys have a lot of decisions to make. This isn't just about you two anymore. It's about that life you're carrying."

Sam sat in a chair nodding as Dean entered the house. He looked at the occupants and decided he wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were talking about. He handed the taco ingredients to Gabe.

"Hey Sammy, can I talk to you?"

Sam frowned but nodded and followed Dean out to the porch, "What's up?" he asked, sitting down.

Dean didn't answer for a long time. Just sat staring straight ahead before sighing softly. Sam looked at his brother concerned. He touched Dean's knee wondering what was bothering him. True, he had a slight idea, but he wasn't entirely sure and he wasn't going to say anything until Dean spoke.

"Why?"

Sam cocked his head, "Why what?"

"Why Gabe? Why not tell me? Why…just why Sammy?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak when Gabe appeared in the doorway, "Sam, your tacos are done. You want me to bring them to you?"

Sam shook his head, "I'll get them in a minute. Thanks."

Gabe nodded and bent down to kiss him, "I got some things to do. I'll be back later."

Sam turned back to Dean after Gabe left. He ran his fingers through his hair and huffed, "Look I don't know. It just…god Dean, I don't know how or when I realized I was in love with him. And look, I know he doesn't have the best record with you…"

"Ya think?" Dean snorted.

Sam hung his head, "None of this was supposed to happen. I mean, I was sure it was just…a crush. I didn't plan on any of this happening. But it did and, honestly, I don't regret it. No I didn't plan on getting pregnant, but it happened and I have to live with that choice."

Dean raised his eyebrow, "Oh yeah, and what are you planning to do huh? Drive around hunting with your child in backseat? You really wanna bring a child in this life?"

"I don't seem to have a choice now do I? As for what I plan to do, I don't know yet. Dean," Sam licked his lips. "Why is this bothering you?"

"You better get your food before it gets cold," Dean stood, walking to the car.

Sam blinked, standing, "Dean!"

Dean ignored him getting in the car and driving away. Sam frowned. What the hell was that about? Shaking his head, Sam headed to the kitchen to eat. He didn't know what the deal with his brother was but he was getting annoyed. Dean needed to understand that he was a big boy.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think is Dean's problem? Please tell me all that you think about this chapter, likes, dislikes I want to hear it all...FEED THE DRAGON! Oh and if you have suggestion on what you'd like to see I'm taking ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Dean looked up in to the grinning face of the bartender, "What?"

She chuckled, "I said penny for your thoughts. You looked to be in deep thought. Everything alright?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're in a bar and that's your fifth drink. Come on, talk to me. I've been told I'm a great listener."

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. Truth be told he didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, "I'm afraid," he said not really registering he said that out loud.

"What are you afraid of?"

Dean rubbed a hand over his face again. Maybe it would be good to express what he was feeling, "My brother and I…I've taken care of him since he was born. He's always looked up to me. Like I was Superman or something and now…"

The bartender leaned over the bar and smiled, "Now, what, hon?"

"He's got this boyfriend and…"

"And you're afraid that he won't need you anymore."

"Well…yeah."

"Sweetheart, I don't think you have anything to worry about. If you and your brother are as close as you say, then just because he has a boyfriend isn't going to change that. He may not need you in the way you want him to need you, but he's still gonna need you. You still are gonna be close and no matter what, you're still gonna be brothers. Nothing's gonna change that. Have you told him how you felt?"

Dean just stared at her and she laughed, "I figured not. You probably should. It'll be good to get some of that out there in the open between you two."

Dean downed the rest of his drink, tossed some money on the bar and stood, "Thanks."

"I take it I helped."

Dean nodded before leaving the bar.

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

Sam looked up from the book he was reading when the door opened. Dean walked in and went to head upstairs.

"Dean?"

Dean turned, "Hey, Sammy."

Sam put down his book and walked over to his brother, "Dean, we need to talk."

Dean nodded, "Tomorrow Sam. I just…"

"No Dean. Now. What's going on with you? It's like either you're avoiding me or you start talking to me but then shut everything down. Look, I know you're pissed at me but I'm a big boy Dean."

"Sam, that's…that's not it."

"Then what is it Dean? I'm going out of my mind trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

Dean sighed and walked over and sat on the couch. Sam frowned and followed him.

"Dean, talk to me, man."

"You're pregnant Sam. You're about to have a baby and…you've got yourself a boyfriend."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "So?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "So I guess I got a little afraid okay? I mean the last time you had…you left."

"So you think…you think I'm leaving you?"

"Yes…no…I just…Sam, when you were at Stanford, when you had Jess…you…you didn't need me anymore."

"What?! Are you kidding me? Dean, I needed you more than you realize. I was just being stubborn. That's what this is all about? You think I won't need you anymore?"

Dean's silence was all the answer Sam needed. He shook his head, "Dean, you're an idiot."

"Yeah, well…"

"Dude, you're my big brother. No matter what, I will always need you. As I get older, and things change in my life, those needs will change, but I will never stop wanting or needing my big brother."

"But Gabe…"

Sam laughed, "Gabe is my boyfriend and the father of my child. Yes, I need Gabe, but not like I need you. Dean, you know me better than anyone. Sometimes even better than myself. Just because I'm pregnant and have a boyfriend doesn't mean anything is gonna change between us."

Dean swallowed. Sam smiled and took his brother's hand and placed it on his belly, "Feel that?"

Dean's eyes narrowed but then widened when he felt a kick, "Holy…that's…"

Sam laughed, nodding his head, "That's your niece or nephew Dean. This baby is important to me, but so are you. Dean, I've been looking up to you since I was born, and that's not gonna change now."

Dean nodded, "I get it Sammy."

"Good, so what do you say we crack open a few beers and put this chick-flick moment behind us?"

Dean laughed, "Oh hell no, you're not allowed anywhere near the beer for the next several months."

Sam mock pouted. Dean chuckled, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder and then vigorously rubbing his knuckles against his scalp.

"Leggo!" Sam shouted.

"Make me," Dean teased.

The next thing he knew, he was being tossed into the wall. Sam gasped and ran across the room.

"Dean!"

"Fuck me," Dean groaned, sitting up.

Sam turned and glared at Gabriel, "What the hell was that for?"

"He was hurting you and he didn't let go when you told him to."

Sam shook his head, "Gabe, he wasn't hurting me. We were playing. I could've easily knocked him off if I wanted."

Sam shook his head and turned back to Dean, "Hey how's your head?"

"Throbbing like a bitch. I think this is time to call it a night."

Later upstairs in the bedroom Gabe fixed Sam with his version of the puppy dog look. Sam shook his head and made his way to the bed.

"You know, you're doing a terrible job of me not staying mad at you."

Gabe just poked out his puppy dog face. Sam laughed, shaking his head.

"Stop that you look terrible. But I'm serious. You want me to stop being mad at you, act like it."

Gabe cocked his head, "Meaning?"

"Just what I said. Gabe, you threw Dean across a room. Threw him across the room because he "appeared" to be hurting me. Dean has never hurt me a day in his life and he's not about to start now."

"Sam, you're pregnant and…"

"Oh for fuck's sake Gabe! Seriously? First of all, I think I'm perfectly capable of knowing what I can and cannot do while pregnant. So quit all your macho angel crap. Second, you already don't have a good record with Dean, how about you not do something to completely destroy it."

Gabe sighed, "Sam…I just…"

Sam touched Gabe's cheek, "I get it Gabe, you wanna protect me. That's all great and everything, but you need to chill out. Especially with Dean. I'm serious. Dean has never hurt me."

Gabe nodded and kissed him, "Okay. I'll do better I promise."

"Good."

"You know, Singer was right. We need to talk about what we're gonna do."

"Not tonight Gabe. Too tired."

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

Dean blinked when he walked in the kitchen to see Gabe standing over the stove, "I must be dreaming," he muttered to himself.

Gabe turned and grinned, "Nope. Sit. Eat," he said placing a plate of food in front of Dean.

Dean eyed the food and then looked back at Gabe. Gabe huffed, "I promise no tricks."

Dean shrugged and began to shuffle food in his mouth, "What's the catch?"

"No catch Dean-o. Consider this my apology for throwing you across the wall last night. That was wrong of me. I should've realized you and Sam were just goofing off."

Dean was about to speak when Bobby and Sam entered the kitchen, "Gabe made Dean breakfast?"

"Yeah, so?" Dean snapped.

Bobby chuckled, "Calm down, boy, I'm just teasing. I would've figured Gabe would've done something far more painful."

Sam smiled at Gabe. He knew Gabe was trying hard to get in his good graces and it helped if Gabe was nice to Dean. Gabe smiled back before placing plates in front of both Bobby and Sam.

"Eat up boys."

The kitchen was quiet as the three hunters ate their breakfast. Gabe, smiling, perched on a chair next to Sam and placed a hand over his growing belly. Sam grinned as he looked around. It looked like they were one big happy family and he felt good to be able to have something as small as this. He turned to Gabe who had been whispering softly.

"What is that?"

Gabe smiled sheepishly, "I, uh, just was talking to the baby."

Dean snickered before wincing when Sam smacked his arm, "Ow, jeez!"

"There's nothing wrong with talking to the baby, Dean."

"I never said there was. I just think its funny seeing Gabe blushing like a girl."

"I wasn't blushing!" Gabe shouted.

"Well you sure looked like it. You looked all nervous like it was wrong what you were doing."

Gabe stood, bending to give Sam a quick kiss, "I got things I need to care of. I'll be back a little later," he spoke before vanishing.

Sam blinked, "What…"

"What's up Sammy?"

Sam swallowed and turned back to his food, "Nothing."

If Sam saw the look that passed between Bobby and Dean he ignored it. He finished his breakfast and then told the others he was going to take a shower. He sat on the bed browsing websites ignoring the niggling feeling in the back of his mind about what Gabe could be doing.

Sam rubbed his belly, "Hey little one. I know you're getting used to your limbs and stuff but can you please give me a little break?"

"Playtime?" Dean asked, standing against the doorjamb.

Sam looked and put down his laptop, "I guess. Won't give me a break."

Dean crossed the room and sat down, "Can I?"

Sam shrugged, "Sure."

Dean placed a hand on Sam's belly and began to rub soothing circles like he did whenever Sam was upset or had a nightmare. As he rubbed he began to hum the words to "Hey Jude".

Sam blinked, "Hey Jude?"

Dean nodded, "It was mom's go to song. Why do you think I always sang it to you whenever you were feeling miserable? I always thought it was my song because she used to sing it for me all the time, but I remember…when she was pregnant with you…you were kicking up a storm and she sat on the couch and did this. She sang Hey Jude while rubbing her belly."

Sam blinked, "Wow. Dude you were like three, how on earth do you remember that?"

Dean grinned and shrugged, "Just do."

Sam smiled, "It's working."

Dean grinned, "Told you. Works every time."

Sam shook his head, "Anyway, I figured I'd tell you since you're here. I think I found us a hunt."

Dean frowned, "You seriously wanna go hunt?"

"Oh come on, Dean. Don't tell me you're still against me hunting. I'll be fine."

"I don't doubt that Sammy, but I think Gabe might have a problem with that."

"Well Gabe's not here and besides, I'm my own person. He can't tell me what to do."

Dean exhaled, "Dude…okay lay it on me."

**~*spn*~spn~*spn*~**

One week. Seven whole fucking days Gabe was gone. No matter how much Sam called for him before, during and even after the hunt, Gabe didn't show. It was like they were back to the beginning. And Sam hated it. Sam grumbled as he lay on one of the twin beds of the motel room he and Dean were occupying at the moment. Dean was out at the morgue while he was doing some research into their latest case. However, it was proving difficult as the baby kept kicking him rather hard.

"Come on buddy, papa's trying to work."

"Baby giving you a hard time?"

Sam looked up and spotted Gabe. He raised an eyebrow but went back to what he was doing. He wasn't going to let Gabe manipulate him again. Gabe sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Sam…oh come on Samsquatch, really?"

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me?! You told me you had stuff to do and I don't see you for a whole goddamned week and you have the nerve to act like I'm being a bitch?"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I can't keep doing this Gabe. Look I get you're an angel and all that shit and I'm just some measly human pregnant with your child but please. I can't take this. Just let me go if it's too much for you."

Gabe blinked, "Okay, I can understand your insecurities Sam, but come on. Don't you think you're being a tad melodramatic? It wasn't like I was gone for months."

"It doesn't matter! I didn't hear from you! Don't you know how to tell someone you're okay? What if something happened?"

"Sam…"

"Go away Gabe."

"Baby, just listen to me. Please."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Father, you Winchesters are so damn stubborn. Look, I've been working on something okay, but it's a surprise. That's why I didn't say anything."

Sam glanced at him shaking his head. He didn't look up until Dean entered the motel room, "Hey Dean, so I think I figured out what it is that we're dealing with."

Dean blinked, glancing between Sam and Gabe. He opened his mouth, thought better of it and closed it. He went to the bed, "Yeah? I swear to god, I hope so because these crazy ass civvies aren't giving me shit."

Sam laughed, turning the laptop to his brother. Dean blinked.

"A Wraith?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. It makes sense doesn't it?"

"Well…yeah. I guess it's a good thing because we already know how to kill it."

Sam nodded, "Silver."

"Right. So the problem comes with how do we find it?"

"Well, I would say a psychiatric hospital, but these victims aren't coming from there."

"I can help, you know if you need. I'm pretty sure I can figure out where the creature is," Gabe spoke.

"There's gotta be a place where this creature can hole up and hide," Sam spoke as if Gabe hadn't spoken.

Dean pursed his lips, "Sam."

"What?"

"Um…"

Sam narrowed his eyes and put down the computer, "I'm going to shower and then we'll start looking."

Dean turned to Gabe when Sam disappeared in the bathroom. His eyebrows lifted. He had never seen the angel look so sorrowful.

"Dude."

"I messed up."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, you kinda did, dude. Seriously? You thought leaving for a week with no communication was a great idea?"

"I just…I'm trying to…I'm trying to put together a surprise for Sam. I didn't think he'd be this angry."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?! Gabe, are you really that dense? You didn't give any indication of what you were doing. You were just…gone. How do you think he'd feel when you did that before? You know the kid's got insecurities. Put on him by Lucas and you."

Gabe nodded, "Yeah."

Dean just looked at him with his arms crossed. He may have hated the angel but it was kind of hard to keep that up when he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Gabe."

"Help me, Dean. Please."

Dean shook his head, "Dude, what do you expect me to do?"

"Convince him that I mean no harm. To give me a second chance."

Dean snorted and was about to speak when Sam exited the bathroom. He dressed quickly and then looked at Dean.

"Ready?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Let's go."

Dean shook his head as he followed his brother out. What on earth was he getting himself into?

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can take a guess as to what Gabe is doing for Sam?


End file.
